


Mean Green Shagging Machine

by jashykins



Category: Alien Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rein Eland has finally got control over her ability to turn into a Xenomorph but finds herself going back to it for certain situations. She meets Bruce Banner and finds it hard to stay human around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Omar for the title of this.
> 
> I've done some short smutt pieces but with this I'm aiming for something a little longer.
> 
>  
> 
> On a Wiki it spells Natasha's last name Natasha Romanoff but that option doesn't seem to be in the drop down menu. Hence there are two Natasha's listed but I only mean one since if people are searching for one version of the name they'll hopefully still be able to find this fic.

I had wandered around for what seemed like eternity. I didn't like keeping one place of residence and the places I chose were ones where roaches loathed to enter. I also chose rooftops and alleys. Any place that THEY wouldn't think of looking.  
  
Though I think that THEY had stopped looking for me.  
  
I was in New York City and was sitting on the sidewalk holding a can up. I didn't know what to do with myself and I hadn't gotten a job. And the job offers...I wasn't one to accept those. If I was going to surrender myself to the dark abyss I would be a killer rather than a whore.  
  
Sex should be done for pleasure, not because I didn't see another way to survive.  
  
My stay in New York had been longer since I had seen one man. We had locked eyes a few times but I had been too embarrassed to tell him anything.  
  
I think he liked me as he seemed to have memorized where I was going to be any given day. Every day it seemed I would see him across the street. Whenever those moments happened I would feel myself wanting to go to him and let his hands touch every inch of me.  
  
But I didn't and he seemed to respect my privacy.  
  
I wanted to tell him that my name was Rein Eland and I had been experimented on. I had been twisted and turned to accept a Xenomorph's hunger. I had been twisted for so long that I had killed those that I had once loved.  
  
I wanted to tell him that I had learned to control my hunger and could now fully control myself when in Xenomorph form.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
As I continued my begging I was harassed by a couple. They were those jackasses that seemed to need to harass others to feel big and important. I tried to keep calm and tell myself that even though I wanted to change that I couldn't. If I killed them people would talk. I would have an even harder time trying to live in peace.  
  
The yelling went on until there was a voice.  
  
"Leave her alone." A voice said and the couple went away.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I recognized the familiar face.  
  
"Bruce Banner." He said nervously as a small blush colored my face.  
  
"Rein Eland." I replied. "Er, thanks."  
  
Bruce Banner. The Hulk. Shit had gone down in New York City and he had been an Avenger that had saved the world. I had known that, just didn't want to admit that I had been crushing on him.  
  
"I'm-" I started and then his hand touched mine.  
  
"I could get you washed up." Bruce said. "I've seen you day after day...It seems like you're running from something."  
  
"Yeah," I replied and stood up. "But you probably don't want to hear that sad story."  
  
"I do." He said quickly. "I'm used to running. I know how it can wear a person down."  
  
Bruce's hand wandered down my back and I leaned into his chest.  
  
"Not this kind of running." I said.  
  
"Then tell me." Bruce said and we walked somewhere more private.  
  
Of course being so close to him excited me and I could tell by the bulge in his jeans that he wanted to dirty me up before he cleaned me.  
  
We went into a fast food place, I didn't care enough to look at which one, and headed straight to the single stall restroom. As soon as the door closed we locked lips.  
  
When we took a moment to take a breath Bruce was holding my face in his hands. In his eyes I saw the scared, haunted look that I was faced with whenever I looked at a mirror.  
  
That brief look where we connected more than we had for the entire time I had been in New York was followed by me facing the wall. I pushed the palms of my hands onto the wall as Bruce slowly undid my jeans.  
  
When my underwear had been pushed down, one of his fingers entered me and I moaned. His finger moved and his other arm had to be put around me so I wouldn't fall down.  
  
I was in heaven and when I felt him take his finger out he kissed my neck, telling me that there was more to this event.  
  
As he undid his own pants I felt myself feel a familiar feeling. I opened my eyes and looked at one of my hands. It was doing its odd thing of changing colors before I changed to Xenomorph.  
  
Before I had little to no control of the transformation. Now that side of me could never come out unless I willed it. The only thing it could do was beg to be let out. And now that side of me didn't want to kill, it wanted to fuck.  
  
Letting that side out would mean more pleasure as I could sense things better. The heavy breathing and touches would excite me so much more. But I didn't want Bruce to see that side. Not yet.  
  
Bruce had stopped as though he sensed something wrong with me. That didn't surprise me as he had another side too. The Hulk who was as out of control as I used to be.  
  
"Anything wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, just a hard day." I replied and when I turned around I could tell he knew I was lying. "I'll just go back to my place and see you tomorrow?"  
  
"The place I'm staying at is more comfortable." Bruce said, kind enough not to press me but not wanting to leave me without hope. "You could at least stay for a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, guess that would be good." I told him.  
  
Maybe I would tell him what I was soon. Or maybe I'd just stay for a few hours, fuck, and then leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner led me to his apartment without any further incident. In the back of my mind I wanted to let him fuck me and wished that part of me didn't exist. I didn't want to hide anything from Bruce and I was afraid of showing him what I was.

When I entered the room I gasped at the lavishness of the apartment. Of course that could've been that I hadn't entered a real room in awhile.

"Tony paid for it." Bruce said. "He heard me talk about you."

Tony. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Another Avenger.

"You talk about me?" I asked, flattered that not only did Bruce think of me but that he talked about me to his friends.

Bruce replied with a kiss on the forehead and, without thinking about it, I pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. I took his hands and held them above his head. His cock seemed more than excited for me to take the lead in such a manner.

I knew Bruce had it hard with people looking at him as a monster and not a person, so someone interacting with him sexually like I was would excite him.

I slowly broke away from his kiss and we locked eyes.

"You going to let go of me?" Bruce asked me playfully.

"Yes," I replied, let go of him, and then started to walk away. "I really could use a shower."

Part of me wanted to have him fuck me in the shower, but another part of me really could use some time to think. Time to think about where I stood.

Bruce was a kind man and allowed me to shower in peace.

It felt good to have the water pour over me. It felt good to actually get clean.

As the water rushed over me I thought of Bruce's lips on mine. Hell, even his smile excited me. My nipples hardened as I thought of him entering me. How I would moan and I would be brave enough to show him me as a Xenomorph. How that would excite him more and we would fuck for hours.

I looked at the shower head and saw it was one of those that you could take down to reach places better. Oh, yes, I would like to reach a certain place better. As I made a simple adjustment I knew my moans would be a call for Bruce to help me.

As I shot water at my pussy my moans got slightly louder. I heard the door open and saw Bruce look in confusion whether or not he wanted to join me. My moans got even louder and he started unbuttoning his shirt before entering the shower.

When he did enter I was in awe as the water made his clothing stick to him while the water went over his skin. Bruce took the shower head from me and I touched his chest.

Because I was focusing on his chest I didn't realize that he had put the shower head back and was going down. I leaned against a wall and tried to stay stable as he ate me out. His tongue, lips, and breath all made things better.

It was like a masterpiece was happening in my vagina. I thought of holding back my screams of ecstasy, but then decided I didn't care. My body shivered, a feeling that could only be described as pure bliss passed through me, and then I felt tired.

Bruce helped me as I sat down on the shower floor.

"Is this all you planned?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"There's dinner." Bruce replied. "I had to practice a few times to get the recipe correct."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said as I gently kissed him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Bruce in the kitchen and went through the clothing that had been provided for me. I knew that some was meant for later and some was meant for now. Living on the streets for a long time made me not care which I would choose. Not even if I wasn't going to have sex with him.  
  
Looking at a more casual top I picked up a white t-shirt. It was very thin and it would go great with the red bra. For the pants I chose some blue jeans. I wouldn't look formal, but that wasn't the point.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and admired how my breasts were on display thanks to the bra. I then went to the kitchen to check on Bruce.  
  
He seemed to be concentrating on dinner like it was one of his experiments. I hadn't cooked a real meal in awhile but I thought even I could do better with tonigth's dinner. But no need to make the cook feel bad.  
  
"It looks good." I said as I went by his side, trying to reassure him.  
  
"No, it doesn't." Bruce replied without looking at me.  
  
"Bruce," I told him. "Whatever comes from you will be good, I promise."  
  
"I just don't want to mess this up." He said and looked at me.  
  
He took a good look at me with his eyes lingering.  
  
"Rein, I thought you would choose something different." Bruce finally said.  
  
I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't want to mess up formal wear."  
  
Bruce then picked me up and started kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him and he put me on the counter. He started kissing my neck and grabbed one of my breasts. I let out a small moan.  
  
"I'm not wearing any underwear." I whispered into his ear and he looked into my eyes. "I didn't want to ruin those either."  
  
Before he could reply a timer went off.  
  
"Shit." Bruce said and gently let go of me. "I'm...er..."  
  
"We have all night." I told him as he went to finish dinner.  
  
Once he was all prepared I sat down at the table. The science experiment he had spent time and effort on was some Italian dish. The drink that he was serving was champagne. We clinked our glasses together, sipped some of the alcohol, and then started to eat.  
  
Bruce watched me carefully to see my reaction.  
  
"It's good." I told him.  
  
I left out that I hadn't eaten a real cooked meal in awhile. But I think he could've guessed that easily.  
  
"Is this the time when we swap stories?" I asked after a few seconds.  
  
"You're even worse at this than I am." Bruce said and gave me a small smile. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know. How are you doing?" I asked. "Sorry, I haven't really talked to anyone in awhile."  
  
"Why haven't you? Who are you running from?"  
  
"I...can't remember." I said decidng to be as honest as I could be. "THEY did something to me and...I can't remember much after that."  
  
"Are you running from them or you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I know what it's like running from a monster. I tried...I tried stopping the monster but that didn't work out."  
  
I knew that battling the Hulk wasn't what he was talking about. But I knew better than to push him.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about it."  
  
"When you do I'll be here."  
  
After that the conversation became much more light hearted. Bruce talked about all the crap that Tony tried to do to him. How Clint was always trying to annoy Natasha when they weren't on a mission. I felt ashamed that all I could basically talk about was the weather.  
  
As I laughed at one of the kind-of jokes we had started telling I spilled some of my food on myself.  
  
"Shit." I told Bruce. "I didn't mean to ruin our little dinner."  
  
"Come here and I'll wipe it off." He said and picked up a napkin.  
  
I walked over and berated myself silently for messing up.  
  
Bruce calmly wiped the spill off and then dropped the napkin to the floor. He put his hands on my chest and slowly moved them to cup my breasts. He and I locked eyes and I remembered his mouth and tongue.  
  
I allowed him to guide me to his lap. We kissed fiercely as he massaged my breasts. His hands had a comforting warmth to them that I had never felt before. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and took his hands away from my breasts.  
  
Bruce watched as I took off my shirt. As soon as the shirt was off me he pulled me close to him and started kissing the top of my breasts. I held to him fiercely as I started moaning.  
  
Of my own accord I took off the bra. The man didn't hesitate and licked my nipple gently before starting to suck on it.  
  
"I...I..." I started moaning softly.  
  
Bruce picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him tighter than before. He carried me quickly to the bedroom, all the while still sucking on my nipple, and dropped me onto the bed. Both of us quickly took off our pants. And he took off his shirt.  
  
When Bruce removed his pants I had to walk to him and feel it with my own hands. I knew his dick would be something to behold, but I had never imagined this.  
  
"On the bed or the floor?" Bruce asked with a grin.  
  
I then lay down on the bed with my legs spread for him. My pussy calling for him. Begging for him.  
  
As he crawled towards and then entered me, I had to dig my fingernails into him to stay steady. As he started to fuck me he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and he did the same to me.  
  
Bruce went faster and faster. Our moans got louder and louder. Mine more so as he started to kiss my neck.  
  
He came first and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Rein, I think I love you." Bruce said in a voice that seemed distant from pleasure.  
  
"I-" I started and then I came.  
  
Bruce rolled off of me and I went into his arms. I lay my head on his chest.  
  
After a few minutes of calming down he asked me, "So, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I enjoyed dinner but I enjoyed dessert more." I told him and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
As we both fell asleep in more peace than I had felt in a long time, I realized how close I had been to telling him.  
  
How much longer could I really hide the truth from him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Omar gave me his input on the idea for this chapter as well as some sub-plots that will come later on!

I woke up with my position different than whan I had fallen asleep. Now both of us were under the covers and Bruce's chest was pressed onto my back. His arms were around my waist as though he wouldn't give up protecting me even when he was asleep.  
  
As I moved a little he stirred and asked, "Rein?"  
  
"Yeah." I said and rolled over so that I was facing him.  
  
"You're still here."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied and we just smiled at each other.  
  
Never before had I seen a more angelic face. I ran one of my fingers from his ear to the bottom of his chin.  
  
"Most people would consider me dangerous." He explained.  
  
"Dangerous? You don't say." I said and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I don't care."  
  
I didn't add that I was hiding a monster of my own. A Xenomorph who would fuck or kill with equal fevor. I knew I had that part of me under control, but it still worried me from time to time.  
  
Upon my reply Bruce positioned himself over me. He continued to kiss me and then started to lower himself into me. Part of me couldn't wait for him, but another part of me needed some coffee.  
  
"No." I told him and he stopped.  
  
"What?" He asked, suddenly fearful.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you. You're a great human." I told him and started to move away from under him. "I just need some coffee."  
  
Bruce moved and allowed me to get off of the bed easier. A small grin on his face.  
  
"I don't blame you for worrying." I told him. "You joining me?"  
  
"Give me a moment. Last night wore me out." He said and I made my way to the coffee maker without him.  
  
I made the coffee and thought about the previous night. Not only was Bruce hot, he was a good man. Our first meeting was him driving away assholes away from me. He had spent time on something he didn't usually do to impress me.  
  
I loved our conversations and his body pressed on mine. Our breathing and moaning making it seem like we were one being in two bodies.  
  
I grabbed the counter as I felt my body taking things into its own hands.  
  
No! No! No! I had this transformation thing under control. I hadn't had probelms in forever and only changed when I wanted to.  
  
But before my eyes my skin changed so it was dark underneath with my actual skin appearing to be about to fall off. I knew my skin wouldn't fall off, but it was creepy just looking at it. I felt the back of my head as it started to change and then felt my mouth change position.  
  
I crashed down onto the floor as my feet changed and I was too scared to try and balance myself.  
  
"Rein!" Bruce yelled and rushed out.  
  
No! No! No! I had to focus on reversing it before he saw me as this thing.  
  
"Rein." He said and I looked up at him.  
  
I had been able to stop my transformation and could only try and avert my eyes from him.  
  
"Rein?" He asked crouched down on the floor next to me.  
  
"Esh." I told him and I found it difficult to say even that.  
  
Bruce put a hand on my face that was a freakshow. It wasn't fully transformed and I didn't want to know what it looked like. I didn't know how he could stand to look at me.  
  
"Are you still in there?" Bruce asked.  
  
I slowly put my hand to his face and he flinched.  
  
I didn't mind the flinch since I knew it must be odd for him not to be the one breaking out into what others would call a monster.  
  
"Esh." I said. "Y are ou ssstil ere?"  
  
"You're human. You're still you in there." Bruce said. "I know what it's like. Though I've never been able to stop it."  
  
I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't move out of fear. He wasn't running away from me. He should know how dangerous I could be if I got out of control. But maybe his expierence made him understand me more than anyone else could.  
  
"You're alright?" He asked and I nodded.  
  
With that confirmation he kissed me hard on the lips. It was awkward kissing him but I took comfort in him. In his lips and tongue. I put my arms around his neck to remind myself that this was real.  
  
He was mine and I was his.  
  
Bruce stopped the kiss as he looked over me. I allowed him to touch me everywhere that he wanted to.  
  
Finally his hand wandered down to my vagina. It had gone through the most of the transformation and, besides looking odd but arousing, it was extra sensitive.  
  
I moaned a little when Bruce's hand was a few inches away from the area.  
  
"Ensssitive." I said and he put a finger into there slowly.  
  
I moaned loudly as he went in deep and started moving fast. His arm was behind me to hold me as my body arched in pure ecstasy.  
  
"Ck eee!" I yelled out. "Ck eee!"  
  
Bruce obliged and lay me gently on the floor. My body twitched as he entered me and my form wanted to shift some more. But I wouldn't right now. It wasn't the right time.  
  
He started moaning and then he was below me. I was fucking him and he grabbed my breasts. Luckily I had kept my nipples, though not the color, and he squeezed as tightly as he could.  
  
I went faster and faster. Bruce put one of my breasts in his mouth and bit down. Hard. I shouted out and came. After a minute he followed suit.  
  
As I started to turn back to my normal self I got off of him and lay beside him.  
  
"So?" I asked him as I felt out of breath.  
  
"What?" Bruce asked and looked at me.  
  
"Why didn't you run?"  
  
"Why did you stay the night?"  
  
"Because your bed was really comfy." I said with a wink.  
  
"And your bed is really comfy." Bruce said and then paused. "Listen, I have to do something with Tony tomorrow. Do you want to join me?"  
  
"I don't know shit about science stuff. At least not as much as you."  
  
"I promise you won't get in the way."  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you." I replied and put a hand on his chest.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Bruce promised me and I trusted him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You understand any of that?" Natasha asked.  
  
She was on the couch and I was on the chair. Well it only fit one person but it was made out of material like the couch. Behind the chair was a large window that you could see a large part of the city. The window covered one side of the room and went from floor to ceiling.  
  
All of today had been Bruce and Tony doing some experiment. Mostly they left me and Natasha alone as they did whatever the hell they were doing. But every now and again they took a break. It was at that time they'd get excited about what they were doing.  
  
I was happy that Bruce was happy. I nodded when I had to and would ask for him to explain things when he thought I wasn't listening.  
  
"No idea." I said. "You have any idea?"  
  
Natasha was now wearing formal wear. At least it didn't look like something she would've been wearing during the Battle of New York. The top was a white button up with a skirt. It was fashionable.  
  
At least more than me. I had thrown on a random t-shirt and blue jeans. I was barefoot now as I found it a refreshing experience to not have to wear shoes.  
  
"No." Natasha said, almost sounding exhausted.  
  
"So why are you here then?" I asked. "I'm here because of Bruce and the fact that there isn't another place i need to be at the moment."  
  
"Bruce." Natasha said. "Doesn't it scare you being around him? He could turn into that...that thing and kill you at any moment."  
  
"If you're scared of him, why are you here?" I said and she was silent.  
  
She pulled off the emotionless expression wonderfully.  
  
"So no answer then." I said.  
  
"I'm not scared of him, at least not like I used to be." She finally replied. "And are you scared of him?"  
  
"I know he's dangerous." I replied after thinking about it. "But he's human. He needs someone to look after him."  
  
"Or more than one person."  
  
I looked at her. More than one person?  
  
"He fought as well as any of us that day. I admired him. Maybe I'm scared to admit that being afraid of him is part of the reason I admire him." Natasha explained.  
  
While she was talking she slowly unbuttoned her shirt until her cleavage was very visible. Her breasts were wonderful and the tops of them made me want to walk over to her. They made me want to walk over to them and expose all of them.  
  
I knew Natasha was wanting me to feel that way. While she could be hard to read, the look she was giving was universal.  
  
"Fear effects us all in different ways." I said, refusing to get up.  
  
Natasha got tired of waiting and walked over to me. When she got to me she put a hand on my leg and leaned forward. Her breasts begging me to touch them.  
  
"You're brave." She said as her hand made its way to my pussy. "Very brave."  
  
And with the final word she started to play with me through my jeans. Her hand playing with me and her breasts in front of me was maddening. Even though I tried as hard as I could, I started moaning.  
  
Natasha kissed my neck and I leaned backwards exposing more of it. She bit lightly and I moaned. I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to fight it.  
  
I stood up and Natasha backed away so I could get out of the chair.  
  
As I stood facing her I unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and took it off. The bra was black and I took that off quickly. Finally her two generous breasts were ready for me. I squeezed them and the famous Black Widow let out a moan.  
  
I put one in my mouth and sucked on it while my tongue licked the nipple. Natasha grabbed me for support and it felt like she was clawing into me. I didn't care.  
  
I took her breast out of my mouth and her mouth was waiting for mine. We kissed deeply and with longing. Our tongues seeming to fight with each other.  
  
I noticed, in the deepest corners of my mind, her taking off my jeans and underwear. But I was more focused on kissing her and fondling her breasts.  
  
I moaned loudly as she stuck a finger deep inside. As she fingered me she lead me over to the couch and I sat down.  
  
She took her finger out of me and smiled as she went down on her knees. A second letter I gripped the couch in support as she ate me out. All this time I had moaned through a closed mouth, but now my mouth was wide open and I was screaming with pleasure.  
  
This seemed to encourage Natasha.  
  
"Fuck!" I screamed and then Natasha stopped.  
  
As I wondered why, I saw Bruce in the doorway.  
  
"Bruce, I-" I started but Natasha was out of the room, her breasts bouncing without any support as she went away.  
  
"I should've laid out some rules." Bruce said in a calm yet angry voice that sobered me up quickly.  
  
I trusted Bruce, but I wouldn't blame him for losing control at this moment.  
  
"I...I don't want you to think that I'm going to leave you. Natasha seems to need another with her when she fu-" I said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Maybe later she could join us." Bruce said and I just stared at him. "I didn't know if you were one of those people that minded a threesome or not. And last night...wasn't the time. And while I am hurt, at least I know you are open to fucking other people while you're with me."  
  
My eyes looked down at the bulge in his pants. Maybe his reasons weren't so...logical.  
  
"You like her?" I asked. "Natasha?"  
  
"I like that she's on my side." Bruce said plainly and sat down beside me. "But if you do want to do a threesome...how do you feel about Tony?"  
  
I thought of how to phrase my response. He was a good man to have at your side and he looked very handsome indeed. Not to the level of Bruce, but I wouldn't mind fucking him.  
  
"He cute." I replied. "What about Pepper, though? Would she mind?"  
  
"She's the one who suggested it." Bruce said dryly. "According to her we have chemistry."  
  
"But before I do this threesome, I want to do something special with you." I said. "I want to fuck you as...that thing you saw me transform half-way into this morning. I love you."  
  
Bruce took my hand in his.  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed me.  
  
As he kissed me his hand traveled down and very lightly squeezed my clitoris. I put my arms around his neck and moaned loudly.  
  
After Bruce had squeezed my clitoris, he took off my shirt. He squeezed my breasts and then sucked them. I moaned loudly as I was in so much pleasurable pain.  
  
I took the initiative and took off his shirt as he took time off of me to undo his pants. Bruce held out his hand and I took it. He walked me over to the window.  
  
He pushed me against it and ran his hand gently across my ass. Then he slapped it. I tried to find a firm grip on the glass but couldn't.  
  
Bruce put both arms around me and then he entered me from behind.  
  
"Ah!" I cried in shock.  
  
It was different but it felt good. I moaned as he started to kiss my neck as he fucked me in the ass.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that if anyone looked in the window they could see Bruce and me that made this fuck session so much better.  
  
I orgasmed and felt weak. Bruce lay me gently on the ground and fucked my vagina. I smiled at him and then his head went back as he orgasmed.  
  
Bruce went off me and he lay beside me. We held hands and gave each other a light kiss on the lips.  
  
After a few minutes of enjoying our bliss, Bruce got dressed.  
  
"Tony?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we should be finished soon." Bruce apologized. "I wouldn't leave you now bu-"  
  
"You just got to the good part." I replied. "I understand."  
  
"Just don't do anything with Natasha until we discuss it."  
  
"I'll stay far away from her as possible."  
  
"Good idea." Bruce said as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we far enough away?" I asked sarcasticaly.  
  
Bruce looked over at me and sighed.  
  
"If I get...out of control I don't want to harm anyone." He explained again.  
  
I watched as we drove across the countryside. The sun was going down but I could still admire the landscape. It would be good fucking in an open space. Not just for Bruce's sake, but the fact that while being in a building was safe it didn't feel as free.  
  
"So what is the experiment you were talking about earlier?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't tell Tony anything specific, but we went over discussing about transformations like mine." He said. "We think that you might have redirected the transformation energy to..."  
  
Bruce finished the sentence by gently rubbing my pussy through my jeans. I moaned softly.  
  
"So my energy has been redirected towards sex?" I asked. "That's why I had a hard time staying human around you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You dumbed that the hell down for me, didn't you?"  
  
Bruce just smiled and I laughed.  
  
We finally got to our destination. Bruce parked the car by the side of the road and we started to walk into the field. I breathed in the air and Bruce took my hand. Once we were far enough into the field I took off my t-shirt.  
  
Underneath was a red bra that pushed up my breasts. I took off my jeans and I was wearing crotchless panties. I looked at Bruce and he looked at me. He was already breathing heavy before I gently kissed him.  
  
Then our kisses deepened and I kissed his neck. One of his fingers went into my pussy and I moaned. He moved quicker and quicker. I felt myself loosing grip and then he started kissing my neck.  
  
"I...I...I!" I yelled out.  
  
Before I could cum he pulled his finger out. He then grabbed my ass with both hands and kissed the tops of my breasts before licking them. I moaned as I undid my bra and his mouth went quickly to a nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and then I lost it.  
  
Over the course of a minute I transformed into a Xenomorph and Bruce never stopped kissing me. He started to remove his clothing as he did so.  
  
My head changed and I gained two mouths. One mouth inside the other. I grew a tail that started with human skin and then the skin changed. I transformed into a killing and fucking machine. It all ended with the extra-sensitive pussy that this form had.  
  
I lay down and spread my legs. I allowed him time to explore every inch of me before he was positioned over me. His cock large and erect. Weird sounds were coming out of my mouth as I couldn't control my mouths well enough to communicate.  
  
But Bruce knew what I was saying. His first thrust into me was hard and it went deep. I screamed loudly in pleasure. I grabbed his head and kissed him. His tongue being brave enough to venture inside. I was moaning loudly into his mouth as he kept thrusting. Each thrust being faster then the previous one.  
  
I could tell he was close to orgasming when I sensed a change in Bruce. I changed our positions so that I was on top of him as he changed. The color in his skin changed as he gained more muscle and became larger. Much larger. I got off his dick but still stayed on top of him.  
  
I was impressed by myself. Through sex I had excited Bruce to the point of becoming the Hulk.  
  
The Hulk didn't seem interested in attacking me so I ran quickly over it to its face. It didn't move to attack me. I was safe.  
  
So I put my vagina inches above the Hulk's face. The Hulk's tongue quickly entered me and I moaned. Its hands held me in place as it ate me out. I moaned as it was able to use its tonge with a talent I didn't think it could ever possess.  
  
When I didn't think I could take it anymore, it threw me down. I looked up at the Hulk and spread my legs, begging it to enter me. Moaning for more. I hadn't been harmed, the Xenomorph body was very durable, and was still horny as fuck.  
  
The Hulk stood up and looked at me. Its cock was much larger than I had imagined and I wanted it all. I started playing with myself and moaned.  
  
"Psseassssssse!" I said, barely able to get a real word out.  
  
"HULK SMASH...DAT ASS!" It yelled and plunged its dick inside me.  
  
My pussy went up to help the Hulk push itself further in. The Hulk was a very primal driven being and its thrusts showed that. In and out. Quickly and savagely. Me and it moaned and screamed in unison.  
  
I was surprised S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't send a team to investigate the commotion.  
  
The Hulk came and it roared loudly in pleasure. I came a second later as the Hulk's cum had excited me so.  
  
The Hulk pulled itself out of me and fell down. As it fell Bruce took its place. I went over to him and changed back into human. When he opened his eyes he kissed me. His hand fondled my breasts and then squeezed them.  
  
I moaned. The transformations didn't make him less horny in the least bit. I smiled as I put his dick slowly into me. He grinned and I started fucking him. Though I was tired I was horny also.  
  
We both began to breathe heavily and we yelled as we came in unison. I got off him and smiled. Bruce opened his mouth and his breathing started to increase even before I put his dick in my mouth. His hands held onto my head as he came for a third time that night.  
  
Afterwards I lay beside him, our hands holding one another's.  
  
Looking up at the stars I told him, "The Hulk wasn't so bad. Don't know what people are always going on about."  
  
"It doesn't attack people I...have a strong connection to." Bruce explained. "It knows I love you and it won't hurt you."  
  
"Well my pussy is going to be sore for a day or two and I might be walking funny, so I don't know about that."  
  
Bruce looked at me and we laughed.  
  
"So you need to do an experiment on me?" I asked.  
  
"We could wait a week." Bruce said. "If you give me permission I'll explain everything to Tony so it has less of a chance of messing up."  
  
"Go ahead and tell him." I said after thinking for a minute. "I don't want something to happen to me and then you blame yourself for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Omar for the line: "HULK SMASH...DAT ASS!"
> 
> I merely used his suggestion so don't deserve thanks for it. Thank the creator of it!


	7. Chapter 7

“You holding up?” Tony asked and I shivered slightly.  
  
I was wearing a black bra and no underwear. The machines in Tony’s lab made noises and I was amazed at the large space. It wasn’t really Tony’s lab but more of a makeshift one for this instance. We planned to both run tests and have the threesome today. So Tony had planned for the Hulk to make an appearance.  
  
“Sure.” I said and turned to see Bruce paying extra attention to his work. “So, Bruce, you’re going to test if your theory of sex stimulating me to make my transformations is correct?”  
  
“Yes.” Bruce said and his eyes went from my breasts to my pussy.  
  
“This shouldn’t take long.” Tony said and handed me a vibrator.  
  
It was silver and the chord ran from its back into the machine under the table I was sitting on. I felt it and looked at Tony. He was cute and had a sexiness that made me not regret the eventual threesome.  
  
“So this-“ Tony began.  
  
“Some science stuff that means it’ll measure something and give you answers.” I said and then whispered into his ear. “Let’s get this over with so we can get to the fucking.”  
  
I heard Bruce chuckle as he could guess what I had told Tony. As the outline of Tony’s cock could be seen through his pants I grinned.  
  
“Just a moment.” Tony said and went a few feet away from me. “Now.”  
  
I turned the vibrator on and looked directly at Bruce. I teased my pussy by adjusting the speed while having the vibrator hover an inch away from my pussy. I moaned and Bruce had a pained expression on his face as he controlled himself. When I couldn’t stand it any longer I had the vibrator touch my clitoris. I gasped and moaned as I got wet.  
  
I turned my gaze from Bruce and looked at Tony. I put the vibrator into my vagina slowly. My back arched and my breathing increased as I could barely control myself. My free hand massaged my breasts as I continued to look at Tony.  
  
“Please.” I moaned.  
  
He must’ve got enough data as he hurriedly came over towards me. Bruce didn’t move but just got undressed, maybe he was being the gentleman and allowing Tony to go first this time.  
  
Tony came over and removed the vibrator from me. He then knelt down and kissed my inner thighs. After a minute of doing this he started to eat me out. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I smiled and as I let out a scream of pleasure, Bruce’s lips met mine.  
  
Bruce and I kissed as fiercely as Tony was eating me out. He continued as Bruce quickly took off my bra. He sucked my breasts and my arms went around his neck.  
  
Tony stopped eating me out and I looked down. He had managed to get out of his clothes and Bruce helped me lie down on the floor. I waved Bruce away and looked at Tony. His cock couldn’t compare to Bruce’s, but his face covered with my cum was tantalizing.  
  
Tony slowly lowered himself into me and kissed me before he started thrusting. I found my legs going around his waist to help him.  
  
“Harder!” I shouted and he increased his speed.  
  
I moaned as I came. As Tony continued his thrusts I looked up at Bruce who was jerking himself off. I turned Tony over and started fucking him. I wiggled my ass, inviting Bruce to enter me that way. It didn’t take long at all for both men to be entering me at the same time.  
  
I pushed Tony’s dick deep inside me so that I could stay still to help Bruce. As Tony came he moaned into Bruce’s mouth that was now kissing his. I kissed Tony’s neck to help him.  
  
I moaned onto Tony’s neck as I felt Bruce cum.  
  
A second afterward Bruce picked me up and pushed me against the nearest wall. He entered me and his thrusts were steady yet forceful. I wrapped both of my legs around him as he squeezed my ass. I let out a yell as Bruce let out a moan as Tony entered him.  
  
It took around a minute but they were finally able to find a rhythm that worked for all of us. Bruce and I kissed deeply as Tony’s hands went up and down Bruce’s chest. I felt so alive in that moment that I hardly noticed when I turned into a Xenomorph.  
  
The only way I felt I was changing was when I noticed Bruce’s dick more. I felt more aroused and then I noticed Bruce changing. He started to move both of us over away from the important equipment. As he did this I noticed that Tony had gone, probably to get his Iron Man suit as now Bruce and I were really going to fuck.  
  
Being just a human didn’t cut it for the most part.  
  
Bruce’s thrusts became wilder as he completed his transformation into the Hulk. Both of us moaned loudly and then the Hulk backed up.  
  
I wondered what was going on and then its finger entered me. The Hulk looked at my reaction as I struggled to keep still. It grinned and I did my own version of a grin. I tried to taunt it on with my facial expression alone.  
  
The Hulk took its finger out of me and poised itself to enter me. Its large dick fully erect as it went down on me. But it went a little too fast which surprised me. However, neither the Hulk or myself took this to be any great concern. He was in me and that’s all that mattered to the two of us.  
  
When I could get to concentrating on what was going on, more than the Hulk putting his full force into fucking me, I noticed Tony’s new suit. On the front part, where his crotch would be, was a giant dildo. The suit was reinforced so that Tony could fuck the Hulk without any great danger to himself.  
  
I smiled and let out a content hiss as the Hulk came a second after I did. After that the Hulk transformed back into Bruce, but I stayed as a Xenomorph. Tony went away to change again as Bruce smiled at me. My tail went back and forth as I knew Bruce understood what I wanted.  
  
He ate me out and I hissed loudly. The increased sensitivity to my pussy did wonders. I yelled out as I came and transformed back into a human. Tony’s mouth was there to greet mine. After we all got each other off one final time, we snuggled each other.  
  
I was in the middle with Bruce’s arms around my waist and Tony’s hands massaging my legs.  
  
“Fun.” I said. “Maybe I should’ve become a scientist.”  
  
After that sentence we fell asleep a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you were right?” I asked Bruce as we were cuddled up together on his couch.  
  
“Yeah, somehow you turned your aggressive feelings into a large sex drive.” Bruce said and sighed. “It makes me jealous.”  
  
“Really?” I said and looked at him. “You really want that big large Hulk fucking everything in sight?”  
  
“You don’t seem to mind.” He replied and kissed me. He didn’t go light on the tongue either.  
  
Bruce’s hand went up my shirt and he cupped one of my breasts as we continued to kiss. As both my hands went around his neck, his free hand played with my pussy through my jeans. I moaned lightly into his mouth and then there was a knock on the door.  
  
“You expecting someone?” I asked and he shook his head.  
  
After he quickly removed his hands I opened the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a familiar but confusing sight.  
  
“Natasha?” I asked.  
  
Natasha was wearing tight black pants and a white t-shirt. The t-shirt didn’t hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Hell, I could see every last detail of her hardened nipples.  
  
“Tony asked me to drop some things off.” She replied simply and started to hand me a folder which Bruce took.  
  
“I thought we had covered everything in the lab.” Bruce said, but I could tell he wasn’t disappointed to see Natasha here.  
  
“Tony forgot something.” She replied and I just stared at her lips.  
  
I wanted to kiss them but Bruce was behind me. I didn’t want to start something with her again and make him mad. I could risk doing something and hope he’d get aroused, but I didn’t want to chance it. But then Bruce gently tapped me on the butt and nodded without looking at me.  
  
I could tell, though, that Bruce would be fine with anything I chose to do with Natasha now.  
  
I walked up to her and put a hand around her waist and kissed her. She was slightly surprised but returned my kiss. Her hand dropped down to my ass and squeezed it. Then we let go of each other.  
  
“Later?” Natasha asked.  
  
“If Bruce can join.” I said and she nodded.  
  
Then she left and, though she didn’t show much emotion, I could tell that the thought of our future meeting made her very happy.  
  
Even though Natasha had left I was horny as Hell. I kept imagining her with her mouth on mine. My hands on her ass while her arms were wrapped around my neck. If I had been alone I’d have fingered myself and that would have had to be the end of it.  
  
But I was with Bruce. Bruce with his cock trying to free itself from his pants. I put a hand on it and gave it a squeeze. He let out a slight grunt. I pushed him against the door and continued to squeeze his dick while gently biting his neck.  
  
He let out a moan and I felt him control himself so I could handle him like I wanted to.  
  
I slowly undid his pants and his cock was pointing straight up. I started to feel it and gave it a firm squeeze. Bruce moaned loudly as I started to give him a hand job while I took off my pants. Once they were off of me I grabbed Bruce’s arms and held them above his head.  
  
He looked at me and he slowly licked his lips in the maddening way he tended to do. I then pushed all of his dick into me and kissed him deeply. I fucked him and his lips went from my mouth to my neck. He started to kiss my neck and then turned his kisses into little bites.  
  
As I came I pulled off my shirt and put Bruce’s hands on my breasts. He squeezed them tightly and I let out a loud moan. He then gently squeezed my nipples and we came together. I then broke away from Bruce and he finished getting undressed.  
  
With a smile I walked over to the kitchen and sat on a counter. He came over to me quickly and started to eat me out. I grabbed his head and pushed it even closer to me. The pleasure Bruce was giving me was so great that I transformed.  
  
Luckily the first thing was my extra-sensitive pussy that made Bruce’s actions even more wonderful. I moaned and heard Bruce do the same. After my transformation was complete Bruce stood up. His hands felt my face and I was not ashamed. I could tell he was not ashamed of me either.  
  
Bruce then put his hands around my Xenomorph neck, kissed me, and started to fuck me. As he came he let out a loud yell and arched his back, his lips leaving my mouth. I gently kissed his neck and he came a second after.  
  
Bruce detached himself from me and I got down from the counter, but I didn’t turn back into my human form. For some reason I felt more comfortable as a Xenomorph at the moment.  
  
“You-“ Bruce began but decided not to ask that specific question. “When do you want to see Natasha again?”  
  
“Ssssnnn.” I replied.  
  
“Yeah.” He said as he put his clothes back on. “You know, I like Tony but…something was missing. Fucking him with you was nice but I think I’ll just be friends with him. Nothing sexual.”  
  
I tilted my head and Bruce’s reply was to smile.  
  
“It’s okay to be just friends and maybe Natasha is a better match. It’s not like I can’t talk to him anymore. And he has Pepper, after all.”  



	9. Chapter 9

Bruce had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck gently before looking again to his bedroom door. Natasha had come earlier and she was washing up before changing into her outfit for the evening.  
  
I couldn’t wait for her to finally be ready and I could tell Bruce was anxious to. His hands kept going up from my waist to fondle my breasts before going back around my waist again. This, in turn, made my already horny self even hornier.  
  
“What do you think she’ll be wearing?” I asked Bruce.  
  
“I think she has good taste in clothing.” He replied and his hands roamed up to my breasts again. “You holding yourself together alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I promise not to spook her.” I said as it was only when she arrived that we had both informed her about my…condition." At least I can let myself go when the time comes.”  
  
“I’ll have other times.” He countered.  
  
“Yeah.” I replied and smiled.  
  
Finally the bedroom door opened. Natasha had chosen very well indeed. She was wearing a black corset that pushed her breasts up wonderfully. Her underwear was crotchless panties and I could see that she was already wet.  
  
I felt inadequate in my red bra and matching red thong. Bruce in his jeans couldn’t compare. I had debated for hours to figure out what he would look good in but I couldn’t come up with anything but jeans. Besides, just looking at his face got me excited.  
  
Natasha showed one of her rare smiles and just stood there.  
  
I detached myself from Bruce and went on my knees in front of her. I had never eaten a woman out before so I was uncertain what to do and how to proceed. She laughed and guided my head to her pussy. I licked it with my tongue and then I started eating her out in proper.  
  
Soon she was moaning and her pussy started getting even more wet. I smiled when I noticed Bruce moving up behind her to make sure she didn’t fall over.  
  
I couldn’t see what he was doing, but he and I both were making her moan. I backed away and let him have her. She kissed him and he roughly took off her bra and squeezed her breasts as she undid his jeans. Natasha gasped as one of his fingers went into her.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and he tore off her panties. As she continued to kiss Bruce I helped him take off his jeans. He moaned as I kissed his cock and then started to give him a blow job. Whatever Natasha was doing to him helped him orgasm and suddenly I was lying flat on the ground.  
  
Bruce helped me take off my clothing. While he helped me he kissed and gently bit me. I moaned and nearly transformed because the Xenomorph wanted to fuck so badly.  
  
I looked into Bruce’s face and he smiled back at me when I was fully undressed. He quickly lowered himself into me and started thrusting. I held onto his shoulders and moaned loudly. Natasha started to kiss me and I returned her kisses. She gave me one final kiss before putting one of her breasts in front of me. I eagerly started sucking on it.  
  
As Bruce’s thrusts increased I felt myself about to orgasm and put a hand on both Bruce and Natasha. When I came I bit Natasha’s breast to control my yell. She moaned loudly and then both her and Bruce went away from me.  
  
I could tell Bruce was moving away so as to get in a better position for round two. As for Natasha…I looked at her face and saw a horrified look. She was still turned on but she looked worried. Suddenly I realized why she looked that way and my laugh changed as I completed my transformation.  
  
“She’s not harmful.” Bruce reassured Natasha. “Watch.”  
  
With that he went down on me and I arched my back. I screamed in delight as his mouth and beard worked wonders to my extra-sensitive pussy. I moaned loudly and came quickly. Bruce lifted his smiling face from me and I could see my cum dripping from his beard.  
  
Natasha slowly went over and took Bruce’s place. She then went down on me and I moaned again. Her lips down on me…oh god the pleasure! Bruce was not waiting idly by and started fucking Natasha from behind.  
  
She moaned into my pussy and I saw Bruce trying desperately to not let out his own moans. I moaned so loudly it was nearly a scream and then he joined in. We all came at once and then we all detached ourselves from one another.  
  
I waited until Natasha started touching my face to turn back into a human again. Once I was fully human she kissed me lightly on the lips. Bruce came on my other side and we just enjoyed being with each other.  
  
“What did you think, Bruce?” I asked.  
  
“I think that was…enjoyable.” He replied and smiled.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind moving in if you both don’t mind.” Natasha said.  
  
“Sure. I don’t mind.” Bruce and I said as one.  
  
That set all three of us into laughing fits for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends Mean Green Shagging Machine.
> 
> I admit it was nice to make one of my erotica stories longer and have a sort-of plot.
> 
> I promise there will be a sequel fic in the future. In the meantime I'll be working on another fic.
> 
> I have to thank Omar for helping come up with this awesome title. I can write great, but he's the one that gives me such outstanding titles for my fics.


End file.
